ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tsuru23
=2009= Welcome! Hi Tsuru23 -- we're excited to have Ultraman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro 09:36, November 17, 2009‎ =2011= What's up man Hey, I am not sure, but are you the one that posted on my discussion page? xD PhazonAdictKraid 00:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo! I am sure you already know this because there is an article about it, but there is going out a Ultraman movie for next year, is named Ultraman Saga, you should check this out: http://www.jefusion.com/2011/07/ultraman-saga-third-film-in-zeros-movie.html PhazonAdictKraid 01:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid New Wiki color layout? Shouldn't the colors of this wiki be silver and red to represent Ultraman's colors? Brown seems very out of place... Goji73 18:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Two Gigass articles There are two Gigass on this wiki: *Gigas *Gigass One of them will have to go. Hiya Yo! What's up? I contacted your brother and well apparently there is some sort of glitch in the Land of Light article. There is an undefined picture, I delete it, but when I save the page, it stays there, and is like I never edited the page... is weird....and are you ultrafanz from the blogspot!? o_0 PhazonAdictKraid 23:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh I see Ohhh alright, I will fix that then. Anyways... you play Metroid right? PhazonAdictKraid 23:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, I am a hardcore Metroid fan, I have played and have every game and is my favorite videogame series, I like it alot, my favorite is for the moment Metroid Prime, is a good game. PhazonAdictKraid 00:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism already? I saw some vandalism in the page Nise Ultraman, I will edit and delete it, I guess we should start being careful with the articles. It said in the Mega Monster BAttle section: "He was going to the space prison and fred potatoes for belial". I am not kidding just in case, I am being serious. I recommend to check the History page, I think it was an unregistered user.PhazonAdictKraid 04:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) =2012= SOPA and PIPA, the horror. Your brother told me to let you know what are the SOPA and PIPA laws from the U.S> Congress, I am personally against this mess, here is some informationfrom Wikipedia: 'Why against it?' ;What are SOPA and PIPA? :'SOPA and PIPA represent two bills in the United States House of Representatives and the United States Senate respectively. SOPA is short for the "Stop Online Piracy Act," and PIPA is an acronym for the "Protect IP Act." ("IP" stands for "intellectual property.") In short, these bills are efforts to stop copyright infringement committed by foreign web sites, but, in our opinion, they do so in a way that actually infringes free expression while harming the Internet. Detailed information about these bills can be found in the Stop Online Piracy Act and PROTECT IP Act articles on Wikipedia, which are available during the blackout. GovTrack lets you follow both bills through the legislative process: SOPA on this page, and PIPA on this one. The Electronic Frontier Foundation, a non-profit organization dedicated to advocating for the public interest in the digital realm, has summarized why these bills are simply unacceptable in a world that values an open, secure, and free Internet. ' :'SOPA and PIPA would put the burden on website owners to police user-contributed material and call for the unnecessary blocking of entire sites. Small sites won't have sufficient resources to defend themselves. Big media companies may seek to cut off funding sources for their foreign competitors, even if copyright isn't being infringed. Foreign sites will be blacklisted, which means they won't show up in major search engines. SOPA and PIPA would build a framework for future restrictions and suppression. 'In a world in which politicians regulate the Internet based on the influence of big money, Wikipedia — and sites like it — cannot survive. ' ' Congress says it's trying to protect the rights of copyright owners, but the "cure" that SOPA and PIPA represent is worse than the disease. SOPA and PIPA are not the answer: they would fatally damage the free and open Internet. ' In my personal opinion, I am totally AGAINTST this. PhazonAdictKraid 17:31, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin? How can I become an admin? Goji73 00:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Same here! yao l. 00:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Returning your message on my talk page Yes, I would like to be admin Goji73 08:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) User with no effort User "Solange Costa" has been creating articles that are only 1 sentence long and contain no information about the characters he is posting. Can you please do something about his actions as his articles are effortless and disinformational... Admin? Just asking, can I be an admin? yao l. 05:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Responce That is fine dude. I was just asking anyway. yao l. 15:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Jonias You know, Tsuru, I find it strange that every time me and Teridax have an argument, you challenge maturity. First off, Wikipedia is an encyclopedia anyone can edit, so there is no proof that "Joneneus" is in fact official. Secondly, the vinyl toys call him "Ultraman Joe" (source: Monster Empire Japanese). And finally, I was using the term "lipa whatever" as a pointer: Believing so much in a fan forum is immature. You need a large amount of sources telling you that it is true, or at least a page with a Tsuburaya seal of approval. You can say my page was not official, OK. But you can't just take Wikipedia and some other forum and put them together and call it "official". And finally, you are actually using "immature" to joke of me. That is insulting, and for just staying in the point of view that has not been proven wrong, yet still being ridiculed, is ridiculous. If you ever find a source with a Tsuburaya seal approval, I stand correct. But if you cannot, then the page should not be changed for a unproven concept. yao l. 01:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) BTW, sorry, the toys are called "The Ultraman" Photo: *File:Ultraman_Jonias_box.jpg *File:SP_Jonias.jpg Responce You reply to say my attitude was immature, so fine. Keep thinking that way, since it seems to be quite mature of many to use sarcasm and point peep holes in the defense of others in an argument. Also, fine. If Jonias is not "official", then just call him "The Ultraman". All the vinyl toys call him that (You trusted Bandai on this one), then fine; no more arguments. He is offficially named The Ultraman. Period. Because if Jonias and Joeneus are both not official, then The Ultraman is the most official title (see box arts). I will be editing that page under this name. yao l. 00:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Judging people's arguments by how "mature" YOU think they are is very immature by itself, not to mention insulting and enraging others. You know what, fine... I will leave the "Jonias Joneus The Ultraman" problem to Goji73, since he probably knows more than I do about a lot of the Showa Ultras. I then remind you that I have no problems at all with people from other countries, in fact, I thinks is great to have foriengers arounds since that means the Wiki has reached new heights; we now have sources from outside the US helping us. However, you tell me I threaten people: Not true. I only do it after I've instructed them to do some parts of the Wiki guideline (use character infobox: now monsters and aliens infobox), and still they refuse, then I do it. Besides, look at whom I think is a foreigner: Xyuehong. He seems to be foreign, but he had not done anything wrong except few grammar mistakes (which I don't hold against others, as you thought I did). He made great pages, and deeply expanded the Ultraman Wiki articles. And also: Gabirurezende. He didn't know how to put infoboxes in, and I told him. He then expanded vastly on the Ultraman Jack section (even though his imputed boxes seems to be a bit abnormal). And finally, if you don't ask Goji73, then I don't know about anything else we should discuss. Goji declares that if solid proof is not seen, he will be skeptical. And if that is the case, I remain skeptical. And finally, not coopertaing with something that has not been proven is not a sin. I don't believe in god, so is that a sin, and I should be banned from society? Think just a bit. Not threatening or poking fun, but just think a bit... yao l. 15:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Look, if you are going to trust the Chinese, wouldn't it be better to trust Bandai? They are officially licensed to translate the Ultraman. And according to them, Ultraman Jonesus or Jonias or whatever is referred to in English as "The Ultraman". If you guys are putting all of your faith in a Chinese forum that had translations from a century ago, then fine. I then see no more point in trying to conivnce you people of what the Japanese had to say. If you truly believe in the one clue left by Bandai, then we rename the page. Since the western name is not accurate (phonetically speaking, it is the most accurate), and Joeneus seems a little off, I still maintain we stick with Bandai on this matter. And also, you and Teridax agreeing is not the opinion of the Wiki. It is merely the opinon of two of the highest officials of the Wiki, and by no means represent the opinon of the Wiki residents themselves. yao l. 01:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, I am just going to create the Jonias talk page on its article. We will continue there. And finally, what I mean is that Joeneus may be what is thought of as official, but it is just to edgy and unproven to be a phrase we should call The Ultraman by. Jonias may not do either, but "The Ultraman" does him more justice as an official term. Ragardless Saturday... I really wish if I knew what hour the meeting will be, because I have a very important date this Saturday, and although I am not knowledgeable about times, I really wish to know at which hour, to know if I will be available or not. PhazonAdictKraid 00:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) The reunion was canceled or something? Yo! I went past Saturday to the Chat, but I saw nobody, although in a few hours Future Ultraman arrived and we spoke for around 20 minutes...later Goji came but he left in just a few seconds... what happened exactly with the reunion??? PhazonAdictKraid (talk) 02:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) What do You Think? I was wondering should there be a rules and punishment table, as advertised on the main page. If there is, please gather the admins to have a conversation of this matter. Thanks! P.S. If there is, here's my email: "erased". Email me. Thanks! (also note I'm 15 hours ahead of your time zone) P.S.S. I am still trying to retrace my steps of finding limits for the badge system. yao l. 12:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for giving your awareness. I am fully aware now of the situation. yao l. 09:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. For the time being, I am just very sorry about the "dog" thing and I hope you and Teridax can forgive me for my unknowing. Reply I'm not the only one who is decategorizing the trivia on a staple monster page, two of your administrators have done this before too, take a look here. http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Gomora?diff=21809&oldid=21742 http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Gomora?diff=23672&oldid=23667 Of course, if you want me to stop, then I will. I'm GodzillaIsland7.2 • Please remember to message back to me I don't get it I seriously don't get why Teridax is putting all of the trivia in one big category. It makes no sense. With this move, some of the previously "this appearence only trivia" will be mixed with the overall trivia of the character, creating chaos. Can you just please explain this decision to me? Even according to Goji, the Japanese Wikipedia page for the character has each of the "this appearence only trivia" under the heading of that particular appearence. yao l. 05:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Responce Ah, I see. It is, however, important to distinguish between this appearence only trivia from overall trivia. It is still debatable, and I have only stated my personal opinon. Please inform me later of further decisions thru my email and also, please also discuss with the other admins for a majority. Thanks yao l. 12:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I am forced to give up Sorry man, but I just can't seem to find the help for the badges problem anymore. sorry. yao l. 08:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Zetton, or Is It "Z-Ton"? Hey there, you are probably one of the few people to recieve this message (gonna copy-and-paste, lazy me!). But, it has came to me recently to question why we call Zetton, Zetton, and not Z-Ton, as in the video games and even the Fire Zetton promotion (see pic). No, not Jonias vs. Joeneus again, but just to clarify. Where did "Zetton" come from? yao l. 08:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Please reply to my talk page. And if there is conflict, a discussion may follow suit. Zton Yeah, the UM Saga site calls it Zetton, and we should stick to the newest name. yao l. 21:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) New back ground = what if the background image is changed to something more chearfull, like a pic of ultraman with a blue background on the left side and a pi of Seven with also a blue background on the right Cuz we need some bright colours on our wiki --Ultra ian 12 (talk) 09:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sry to butt in, but this is something important. Alright Tsuru, sorry to butt in on your discussion with Goji, but what you are referring to as "the Wiki" is me and Teridax. That's it. Nobody else agreed. I stayed skeptical. Anyway, besides your usage of terms, I have long been very skeptical of the series of "breath-taking" actions that have been done by Teridax. It seems to me that the UW has now became a "founder-Governed" Wiki, instead of a small but friendly communtiy (see the rest on Teridax's talk page about what I have to say). yao l. 02:34, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Response That would be greatly appreciated yao l. 21:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Responce Blog post. yao l. 21:59, October 5, 2012 (UTC) backgrounds Awe can ask these guys http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Community_Development_Team/Requests "Bloked for no good reason" *Chaos Bug *Alien Kill *Plant Bios This is the reason I've been permabanning outside users who pull this shit all the time. Then 'he does it and gets away scotch free? We've got a problem... Goji73 (talk) 21:02, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Giving Hey Tsuru i had create a Template for you :D Vegito SS3 (talk) 04:42, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Some Uncompleted & Source Problem On Ultra Zero Fight page, it was very short. If it a movie, it should be has the story. How a Ultraman Wiki will raise, if something like this happen. I mean, why the page doesn't has a story? It could become just a short page, which maybe lead this Wiki Member are lazy, we don't want it, right? Also I was sad at some Wiki it all has source, but no one care about some pages. Even if for protection, it will become no use, if no one care about it. This wiki need at least one guy that actively on this uncare page. At least, I hope that this Wiki won't be uncare about the pages. Sorry for long chat, I just hope this Wiki will become more good in future. 13:33, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Check the Kaiju Layout 2.5 proposal. You'll remember something Hiya!!! Yao Butts In Hoshino, read my messages on Teridax's talkpage for my opinon. After all, a democracy is needed for this, and so, a proper and formal discussion should be made for a change to the template. Um, Yeah. I'm Goji73 now, right? No. I'm using Goji's quotes as basically a messenger. If you have a problem with Goji, that's with you. I just tell you guys what he says. So, don't be so quick to judge, just because you killed Kirby (sarcasm, doesn't get old) Reply Alright Tsuru, you wanted a talk, so be it. First of all, I do messages for Goji because you guys banned him from commenting on any recent issues. So, as a TRUE democracy, his opinon must be heard. Secondly, I was in a hurry. I didn't have time to proof read everything, even now, the "Seijin" category is being used as a whole different thing. Even the description is the same as on the "Alien" category. Third of all, why have I seen multiple pages being changed to unreadable messes using the new format when we CLEARLY haven't reached an agreement yet with all of the Admins? And lastly, how is that a true "democracy" when Vegito was never on line when this happened, Goji opposed it, I oppose it, and Phazon was off in Metroid Wiki doing random things that I don't know of, with only you and teridax supporting these changes, which was went ahead and DONE before the rest of us had a clue of what was going on? Seriously, if you guys don't want a democracy, then I'll just tell you what Goji thinks directly, from our chat page, to you FedEX direct, with no delay, and I doubt it will be pretty. This isn't a threat, but, think about your actions before you guys do them, such as the "category" on the infobox. What???? Reply Cut it Tsuru, (not being mean) if you guys wanted to hear Goji's opinons on the banning issue, then no matter how rude the person is (say Mitt Romney), his opinon should still be heard, just as a member of the Wiki as a whole. I take responsibilities for not cutting the swears, but if you seriously consider this a democracy, ANY RANDOM USER HAS A VOTE ON ALL OF THIS. In a democracy, this can't be disputed. As long as they've done contribution, they are fair for a comment. That is the only actual thing in a true democracy. If you don't allow anyone contributor to comment, then this isn't a democracy, it is a monarchy where you two can do as you wish. Even if you ARE Bureocrats, with high authority, the community works TOGETHER to decide, not just change whenever you want (that is kind of for Teridax). I don't see any rules in the Bureaocrat guide books saying, "If you made a proposal, don't wait for others! Do whatever you want!" Goji has done good work, and since he did, he is fair to have a vote. I shall take ALL Responsibilities for whatever he says. I decided to do it, but it is also part of DEMOCRACY that FORCES me to do it. Again, let me just remind you of Democracy. Read the first paragraph again. And speaking of which, I'd like to know personally how you two know that the new users aren't native to the US. Tell me, either you or Teridax. I've asked. I have no answer. Since you guys asked US (me and Goji) before, I am pretty confident you have the answers already. Don't say I have no respect for "Authoritah", because I give respect only as merits. Otherwise I treat everyone as a equal person. Nobody deserves special respect until they've earned it. Period. Reply Tsuru, if you haven't noticed, I've merited many people. Such members as Xyuehong, and a few others, like Phazon, Vegito, and Goji all got my merits because they were deemed honorable with spirit. Also, quote one of the members: Hoshino Kaabi, "Come on! Why aren't other users posting?! You! Yes you! Random User reading this, you have a say in this! Help the wiki by giving your opinion." If Goji was already a member, he deserves a right to vote, no matter how he treats others, as that is part of a different issue. Or what do you want to do? Wait another 4 months for Goji's comeback and have his vote? Or ditch him alltogether? I don't give a care in the world if you merit me or not, because believe me that I've been treated garbage over MY years of life. I don't give merits to those who make rash judgements, or I deem un-meritable. Finally, if you already KNOW that a person is from a different country, with crude English, what are you going to do? If you don't get a dog housebroken, what are you gonna do? Keep saying: Good boy! Keep pooping in the house and we'll clean up? Or tell him after a certain number of times doing this: Stop pooping in the house or you can't sleep in here tonight? I'm getting dragged way too much with this. But if Goji's opinon matters not to you, then his decision is right: Spoiler: He will not be coming back for a few years. He deserves respect because he is a GROWN MAN, with a LIFE and in COLLEGE. That gives him plenty of life experiences, more than you or me. I've been living under a rock for the last few years, and he's opened my eyes. I don't care about YOUR respect, because I AM the person wasting my life here, doing work until 12-5 at night. I've earned my own respect by working hard on a job I love: Educating people about correct things about Ultraman. And finally, those precious rules were recently broken on the PVZ Wiki by some Chinese guy, who kept spamming bad grammar and didn't listen to warnings and was banned and everything he owned removed. That happened in 2008, when I just joined the Wiki. I later quit, but this lives on. Those rules, rules are made by people. As a community, why can't we have our own standards? Do you remember the Mayflower Compact? Rules listed on there have been broken, and Goji wouldn't have CARED about those users if you two hadn't went into Hibernation. End of story. I'm never commenting back. It's like trying to get some Athiest extremist to start respecting Christanity. I give up. Officially. Proposal (We need everyone to vote!) Hiya! I'm a bit lazy and excited about this discovery, so I can't wait for a blog post proposal: Just talkpage! Respond to my Talk for your opinon: Thanks to Hoshino Kaabi, now there is an official site for Ultraman Names and images: http://m-78.jp/ultraheroes/ I was wondering: Since these are HD full body shots, should we replace the current icons? Since Dyna's just look plain ugly and that kind of looses consistency. Please respond to my talkpage about your opinon. Thanks! 19:44, December 30, 2012 =2013= New Layout issues Hey Tsuru: We need to have a talk. The new template is being criticized and I wish for some changes. I hope you find these useful and such. #Eliminate the stastics and traits section ##It was already a mistake to have them, since they only cover the height and weight (which are in infoboxes) and Powers/Abilities (which have their own section in each appearence). #Labeling in units ##I'm sure this is only a problem with your brother, but why are the words "Meter" and "Grams" and "Tons" and "Kilograms" so taboo that we must substitute them with a lower case abbreviation? So yeah. If that changes your mind a bit, message me. Otherwise, we await the official word. 15:44, January 9, 2013 Reply Well, that is what happens when a decision makes little sense to me. You know what? Why don't you join Facebook or something and chat with John Drooney (Goji73) and hear how he thinks of it, which I feel is a bit more rational. Also, I think your template has been in effect for more than a month now: the announcement for the last votes was on 10/27/12, and considering that a week passed and Teridax began editing, it should be about the middle of November by then. November (let's say 15th) to 1/9/12 seems to be more than a month to me. Remember that when you made the proposal, you said that suggestions are welcome. So why is it that I cannot question some of the choices you made to know the reasons behind them? Reply I've seen a couple of pages which has been using your template for about 2 months until I changed them, which was Mummy Man. Reply Then it is not of my concern. Ask your brother about that. Reply Then what Vegito said was true, as Teridax is using a new template that is not yours or Goji's. Reply I am willing to try the template. It seems I have confused it with the abomination of Teridax's. Please stop him and I will transform a few of the Tiga pages to your template. Reply Then I don't get it. You said your template isn't being used, but then you said Teridax is using your template, so how does that add up? Reply Alright, you are confusing me even further: Teridax is trying to replicate your template; You claim your template isn't being used; Me retaining Goji's template is bad; So WTH?! All this seems to mean that: Teridax IS using your template, but you said no one actually is using the template. Continuing to use what Goji left us is stupid Wow. I seriously got lost about you guy's comments Reply The only reason I'm mentioning Goji is that Deadmonkey has been posting Goji's videos, which violates his rights. If he wishes them taken down, we take them down whether he is a member or not. Tokupedia Hub Invitation Hello! I'm Chris. I'm one of the admins of the new Tokupedia hub which stemmed from RangerWiki, Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes and is helping to develop some newer wikis. I was wondering if you'd be open to a partnership, so we can centralize all Tokus and develop an alliance of sorts. We can also help you organize the wiki if you'd like. Currently the members of the Hub are: Main series: * Tokupedia (the hub) * RangerWiki (heaviest traffic. most developed coding) * Kamen Rider Wiki * Metal Heroes Wiki Under development: * Inazuman * Kikaider Let me know what you think. Hope to speak with you soon. By the way we also noticed that Ultraman.wikia.com is under Godzilla but they do not use the URL. Perhaps we can request that it be transferred to you. http://geishaworld.wikia.com/ cool wiki my name is zen shadow the Founder of geisha world keep up the good work Reply I honestly do not care for administration at all at this point, since I haven't seen anyone follow your template to even the LEAST extreme. You have also never ensured the fact that the pages are to be modified to suit your template, which also makes YOU untrustworthy, which by YOUR terms would be unsuitable for an admin. Like I said, you are being completely hipocrytical, and unreasonable. I have agreed to change the templates once a single page has been modified to your template, which hasn't been done for the past few months since your were "hibernating". This is the reason Goji won't be coming back for a few years after his ban is over, and why Vegito isn't here either, since you two are being complete hipocrites and unreasonable people. Do think over YOUR message wall, Tsuru, since it is just as riddled with dirt as mine. Once you make sure a page is modified to your template, then I shall follow suit. And seriously, what is so Taboo about using Meters and Tons, not ust "m" and "t"? Reply Tsuru, read your brother's talk page for more. Goji asked me to give you my farewell gift, so let's count you two's sins: #Lack of readable articles after Teridax's "reformatting" #You tolerating him to create a template of his own, claiming him to be "following your template" #Adding videos/toy reviews, a horrid trait #constantly undoing Goji's hard work like the plague #crowning yourselves king by saying you two are the only members that qualify as "all of the Wiki" #Saying Goji was wrong for banning users who kept shitting out unfinished articles #Followup to 6 (check Leo, Dyna, and Taro, and Gaia) #Lack of major improvement until Goji banned some spam users (solange Coasta) #brainwashing Hoshino into your slaves #constantly attack me for "vandalism" when you two have done the same #Hypocracy #Lots of Hypocracy #you two go around stating in the beginning that it was a community but when things don't work for you two, you push the vagina button and using your bureaucratic power to justify your own desire #a.k.a. - you say you want everyone to work together but in reality you want to do things your way only #Goji says: Should this rival Ultra wiki come to fruition, they can expect me to take back what's rightfully mine since it was MY work they butchered in my disappearance. #You douche bags snubbed your noses at Phazon's article #You constantly made changes without consent of others #so much for "democracy" #your rudeness to other users cannot be matched So Goodbye Tsuru, and once you see your mistakes, I hope you can kick yourself in the ass, because you will understand how much of a douche bag you two were. Goodbye for good, and don't expect your pages to ever get a good rating, since most of the stuff on there is inaccurate and garbage. Forgives Please Tsuru, forgives what Yao already had did. Besides it, you must begs for get an apologize from Yao. You aren't GOD, you must be have a fault. This Wikia now become horrible because of you two war with chanting. I am maybe a Wikia Contributor, but consider of your own fault. PLEASE........... you must forgive Yao and apologize from what you already done. T_T T_T T_T 11:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Sigtalk Hi,Tsuru can you add a ZhuSigtalk talk in your talk page?So that I could chat with you.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 09:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Er... You may have to see Teridax about something with the Text, but here it is. Helping Out Hi There! My name's Matt and I'm a Community Development Specialist here at Wikia. I really enjoy your Wiki (Ultraman is one of the best characters of all time and I love Tokusatsu) and was wondering if you'd like some help with a few things. There is a ton of great content here! I can help you flesh out the main page and swap out the template wallpaper with something more aesthetically pleasing, if you like. Clean design usually translates to better user engagement. Let me know what you think! Thanks, Matt Mhadick (talk) 23:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Captain Tsuru! Hello there, after my exile without Internet I have returned! Now if you don't mind, would you like to read my new blog? The link is right here. SolZen321 (talk) 12:16, August 17, 2013 (UTC) New poll Link SolZen321 (talk) 15:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 01:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Ehh why don't i have any badges??? also how do you be admin i see alot of bad grammars out there :P Hax 08:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :I men the first badge. Hax 08:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) My questions Forget all of my question above Why do i don't have the first badge and how do you be admin i want to fix grammars and howdo you do the pictures on the talk page stuff? Hax 08:16, December 23, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Animanga project footer I was wondering, since w:c:Animanga:Ultraman links to this wikia project, if it would be possible to feature the w:template:animangafooter on the bottom of the homepage of the wiki? This can be done by adding the code at the bottom, which can be checked via a preview to ascertain it is on the up-and-up. This will make it easier for people to monitor the page and add info like updating this wiki's page count and stuff. +Y 02:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can use pictures from the manga, the team freely expects and wanted fans of the manga to do as they please to express how invested they are within it. You don't have to ask us, just enjoy yourself and do it! ^_^ The only thing I ask is that, you only take from the translated chapters only, and not the raws, we don't want any major spoilers leaking out! ^_^ Aliens and Seijin SolZen321 (talk) 14:49, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Heroes of Light SolZen321 (talk) 00:44, April 4, 2014 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 18:58, April 4, 2014 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 19:34, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I wanna be an administrator After i add all videos, I wanna be an administrator. CallMe232 a.k.a Ivander 03:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi! Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 23:18, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, it isn't automated, I just wanted to say hi! :3 Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 01:22, September 3, 2014 (UTC) So... what's going on with Tokupedia? Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 01:45, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Why did they get mad at you? Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 02:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh... Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 02:45, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Update Hi I have been an observer of your wiki and others for a while enjoying all the history of teh early sci fi stuff and how they have changed then someone told about the resent issues with the toku admins causing trouble , I have tried to leve message on their wiki but they have closed out the descussions on most of them so I am writing you. Why did jammer close down your initial measage informing him that his wiki may have the plagiarized material from the ultra wiki ? Because doing that made it impossible to talk through these things. List Pages New Years Episodes If you know why I put new year episode, go to the category, & read what it's for. Have you know of some ideas for your Ultra Fan Ultra.Pretty to know more about your ultras and the story.Hope you start work soon.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:21, May 15, 2015 (UTC)